


Only You (And You Alone)

by Roseclaws



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adding tags and characters as I go, F/M, First work on ao3, I'm Sorry, Read anyways though?, it's probably trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseclaws/pseuds/Roseclaws
Summary: The story of how a confused man met a kind woman.





	Only You (And You Alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first ever work on AO3, and it’s the first thing I’ve ever put online. I don’t necessarily think of myself as the best writer, so don’t go into this with high expectations. However, I can promise that I will use proper grammar and spelling (as that is a personal pet peeve of mine). INCLUDING proper use of there/their/they’re, to/too/two and your/you’re. If for some reason I do use the wrong one, please let me know!  
> Now that my little intro is out of the way, I want to address when this takes place. I love CA: CW; but I love the idea of what would have happened if Bucky met someone after the events of CA: TWS. So, this branches from canon after TWS. I will probably continue this because I like the way I’ve started it out, but no guarantees!  
> Also, the title is a reference to the song of the same name by The Platters. It was released in the 50's (AKA after Bucky) but I've always felt like the lyrics fit the way he would feel about someone he loved. "Only you can make all this world seem right...Only you can make the darkness bright"  
> ALSO sorry for the shortness. I just wanted to start this and it's 4AM and yeah....

Monday. The worst day of the week. People, from childhood to adulthood, waking up too early to head to school or work. Sleep-filled eyes and hastily brushed hair is evidence of the hatred these people had for Mondays. Scarlett, however, was excited. She was more than excited. As a real estate agent, she often had to get up at unreasonable hours to meet the requests of her clients, yet it filled her with an indescribable contentment. 

Perhaps it was because being a real estate agent had been a dream of hers since she was a young teen. It especially helped when she lived in the Big Apple, with its millions of residents, and the varied stories they all had. The way you could look at a skyscraper full of condos and imagine the ordinary lives of the hundreds of people who lived there. 

This morning, she was meeting a client who had very strict requirements. A particular number of bedrooms in a particular location that had particular flooring and a particular kitchen layout. While it was a bit overwhelming, nothing was better than having the challenge of finding the perfect home for someone. And she thinks she was finally able to find the right place. It fit all requirements and was even a bit below her client’s, a businesswoman named Cynthia, max budget. 

Scarlett thought about these things as she put on her outfit and applied some light makeup. Today she went for professional, yet simple, attire. First, she had a black tank top on, with a light blue blazer overtop it. In addition, she also had some black trousers that were one of the most expensive clothing items (yet also one of the most comfortable) in her entire wardrobe and a simple pair of black shoes that had a thick heel. She also wore a simple necklace and some earrings that matched the blazer nicely. 

Once she was satisfied with everything, she quickly left her apartment to head to the location where she was meeting Cynthia at. Luckily, this was only a few minutes’ walk from her own apartment in Manhattan. It was only slightly passed dawn, with the eerie darkness of nighttime lingering in corners and alleys. However, being one of the largest cities in the world meant that plenty of others were awake and on the streets already. 

She was just to the condo that she needed to get to, when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm into a nearby alley.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
